Shadow Ai
by AiShadow
Summary: Shadow is Naruto's fuax sister...She is basically the Shadow of Love. She finds a new challenge to help find love...but Orochimaru complicates things. Akatsuki are on their side...okay so i suck at this summary but it's an amazing story so read!


Tsukaia: Here's the beginning of a new story.

Shadow: And I'm the star of it.

Tsukaia: Yea...no. Gaara and Sasuke are but you play an important role in their get together.

Shadow: *goes to sulk in a corner* You don't love me.

Tsukaia: *sigh* Shadow, what if i told you who you get to be with?

Shadow: *looks from her corner* Who is it?

Tsukaia: *goes to whisper it in her ear*

Shadow: YAY! *jumps up and hugs Tsukaia* Tsukaia loves me! *squeals and let go getting blank face back quickly* Tsukaia does not own Naruto but if she did i would have my way with a certain ninja.

* * *

Everyone one was watching her as she walked through the halls to the office. It was her first day here and everyone was starting to tick her off.

She sighed softly and walked into the office. The lady behind the desk looked up and smiled.

"Hello…you must be the new student. Shadow?" She more asked then said. The girl nodded and the lady's smile brightens. "Here's your schedule."

Shadow took it and the lady frowned noticing her waist. Shadow looked down and frowned at the woman.

"Weapons are not allowed on campus." She said and Shadow narrowed her eyes at her. "I'm going to have to confiscate them until the end of the day."

"Shizune, it is fine." Tsunade said coming out her office. "She's allowed to have them. She's uncomfortable without them." She said and Shizune nodded. "Shadow, let's head to your homeroom."

Shadow nodded and bowed slightly to Shizune. Shizune flushed at the sign of respect and mumbled a quick you're welcome before busying herself with the paperwork in front of her.

Tsunade chuckled and walked out the office with Shadow on side of her. They walked down the empty halls until they reach room A-5. She knocked and got a lazy come in.

Tsunade motioned for her to stay outside while she stepped in. Shadow leaned against the wall and smirked.

"Baa-chan! What are you doing up so early!" Shadow knew that voice from anywhere. She knew he was going to tackle her into a hug once he realized who she was.

"Shut up you baka!" Tsunade screeched back and Shadow winced at the sound of her fist connecting with the blonde's head. "Anyway, I'm here to introduce the new student of Kohana High." Tsunade said and she knew that was her cue to enter.

Shadow sighed softly and pushed off the wall and phased through the door. She felt a smirk play at her lips as they all gasped. She stood next to Tsunade and let her eyes roam over the class lazily without lingering on anyone but her blonde brother.

"Whatever…" She said softly and waited patiently for the blonde. Two minutes later Naruto was pouncing on her. She worked quickly and had one of her axes at his throat. "Took too long…" She mumbled as he started sweating purposely.

"Nee-chan…that not fair!" He whined loudly and she lowered her blade and tucked it away. Once it was safely tucked away, he pounced on her sending them tumbling to the floor. "I missed you so much! Where have you been? How was the training? You have to tell me all about it." He said and she sunk into the ground leaving Naruto there as she appeared next to Tsunade.

"Later, Naru-chan." She said and he blushed hotly at his nickname. "Anyway, I'm Shadow Ai. You can just call me Shadow or nee-chan. It doesn't matter to me." Shadow said raking her fingers through her midnight black hair. "If you want to know more about me just ask me or Naru-chan; he'll most likely give you more answers then myself." She said yawning lazily.

"Shadow this is your teacher…"

"Hakate Kakashi…I know very well who he is and he knows who I am. Now Kaka-chan, don't try any of that bullshit you tried last time. You'll lose your dick this time." Kakashi paled and shrunk away from her.

"Shadow, play nice today and avoid hurting these men's pride." Tsunade said turning to leave.

"Yeah…whatever you say baa-chan." Shadow said kicking Naruto out of his shocked state.

"Oh and no cutting off people's heads when they make you mad or annoying the hell out of ya." Tsunade said sticking her head back in the door and glaring at her. Shadow shrugged and leaned on Kakashi's desk. Tsunade sighed and left closing the door.

"Start introducing yourselves." Shadow said looking at the girl in the front row.

"Katara…" She said and Shadow nodded.

"Your element is water and your aura is white…we're not going to get along. Complete opposites." Shadow said bluntly and the girl nodded understanding. Shadow nodded for the next person to start.

Five people later she knew she wasn't going to get along with half the class.

"Ino…" The girl said and Shadow frowned.

"Another loud mouth blonde to deal with; stupid yellow auras." She said and Ino whooped in her seat because she was friends with the new girl.

"Hinata…" The next girl stutter and Shadow sighed.

"A shy lily…with a stuttering problem. We'll get along perfectly. And I'm fixing the stuttering problem." The girl proceeded to pass out and Shadow kicked Naruto lightly so his body acted as a cushion for the falling girl.

"Kida…"

"Dog face…we might not get along as often. My cat would eat your dog for breakfast." Kiba pouted and Shadow shook her head.

"Shino…"

"Bug boy…we'll get along fine as long as you keep your bugs away from my tarantula." She said and he nodded.

"Shikamaru…"

"Lazy ass genius like me…we'll get along perfectly."

"Choji…"

"Um…we'll get along perfectly." She said a little shocked by his aura.

"Neji…"

"A complete prick…we'll get along just fine. I'm used to your kind."

"Tenten…"

"Finally someone who understands weapons. We'll get along perfectly."

"Rock Lee…"

"The spandex has to go…I'm personally going to clean your closet out of that horrible green suit."

"Sakura…"

"Not as innocent as people think…you're red aura says it all. Dating the forbidden…" Shadow smirked and Sakura's eyes widen.

"Sasuke…"

"Three Uchiha was enough now another one…yeah whatever…" Shadow said.

"Temari…"

"Troublesome woman…you give geniuses a hard time."

"Kankuro…"

"Puppet boy…" Shadow said and moved on to the next person.

"Hn…"

"You must be the infamous sand demon." Shadow said in his ear. She watched as his sand shot out to attack her. "You can't touch me…" Shadow teased as the sand passed right through her. "Okay, I'm bored now…" She said appearing back in the front of the room.

"Naru-chan…let's go." Shadow said and the bell rung. Naruto sat up and passed Hinata off to her cousin.

Shadow's POV

I sighed as Naruto dragged me off to lunch. I mean seriously after four class periods you'd think he'd calm down.

"Nee-chan, you have to tell me all about your adventures." Naruto said and I sighed taking my hand out of his. He stopped and looked at me.

"Sorry nii-chan but I have somewhere to be at lunch today. And until I tell you about all my adventures you can't come with me." I said and he looked like he was about to cry. "Okay, you can come just don't cry."

"Yeah!" He said and followed me out the building. His friends waved to him and he waved back.

"Sorry guys! I'm going to have lunch with nee-chan." He said and they nodded.

"Hop in Naruto…" I said getting in the driver's side of my black Camaro. Naruto stopped and gapped at it before hurrying to get in. I started her up and she purred to life. "DON'T TOUCH NARUTO."

He sighed and put on his seat belt. I drove past his friends and let down the window.

"Tell Tsunade to excuses us for the next two periods. Please and thank you." I said letting up the window and driving off. "Naruto…" He looked up at me. "If you lay a hand on anyone here I will punish you. And my punishment has gotten harsher since I left."

"Who are these people?" He asked and I sighed.

"My family…" Naruto gasped and looked out the window saddened. "Naruto not my real family, you know I'm just like you. These people are my family I met along the way."

"Who are they?"

"The Akatsuki…" I said and he looked at me. "The world doesn't know their true attentions. They are trying to make peace. But they can't when everyone else is trying to destroy them. Their job is to protect to host of the tailed demons but that's not possible when everyone thinks they're trying to capture them."

"What about baa-chan?" He asked and I shrugged.

"She knows already and doesn't care." I said and he nodded. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" He said and I knew he was lying. "It's just now I have to share you."

"Not totally true. You're coming to live with me." I said and he looked at me with wide eyes. "You really think I'm going to let my otōto stay in that piece of crap of an apartment."

"Um…" I smile because for once he is speechless.

"We're moving you in this weekend." I said leaving no room for argument as I stopped in front of an expensive restaurant. "And we're getting you off of that ramen only diet."

"Okay nee-chan…" He said dejectedly and I smiled getting out and motioning for him to get out. "You are paying right?"

"Of course but only for me and you. The other bakas can pay for themselves." I said handing of my keys off to the guy so he could park my car. "About an hour and a half." I said and he nodded.

"Are they as bad as everybody say they are?" I shook my head and told the woman Uchiha. She led us to the back of the house and opened a door for us.

"Nee-chan! You made it! I thought you weren't going to show because you were at school and all, yeah!" Deidara yelled bouncing over to me and hugging me. "And you brought Naru-chan." He said looking over my shoulder at Naruto, who was trying to be invisible as possible.

"Yep…he was on the verge of tears when I told him he couldn't come." I said and Naruto pouted crossing his arms and looking away. "Guys, Naruto. Naruto, guys. Get along and I want have to hurt you."

I took a seat and Naruto sat on my left and Deidara next to him while Itachi sat on my right with Pein next to him. Naruto and Deidara immediately got into a conversation, like I knew they would.

Kisame and Hidan were talking avidly which meant a lot of cursing. I smile as Konan leaned against Pein and talked to him. Tobi was unusually quiet today and I was going to find out why. Kazuka was fretting about money, most likely over the bill. Zetsu was arguing with himself. And Sasori was listening to both active blondes talk.

"Shut up and listen." Everyone fell silent immediately. I leaned on the table and looked at them. "Uchiha, I meet your girlfriend."

"Itachi has a girlfriend!" Deidara exclaimed and Itachi sighed.

"Not me the other one." Itachi said and everyone looked confused.

"I know and she's already told me." Tobi said unclipping his mask and sitting it down. "She freaked out on the phone thinking you were going to tell her friends."

"Tobi has a girlfriend?" Deidara asked slowly making sure he was hearing right. "And he's an Uchiha?"

"Pretty much…" I said and he proceeded to pass out.

"So that's who Sakura's dating." Naruto said and grinned. "I knew it was going to be an Uchiha one way or another. Truth be told I didn't think there was any other besides the brothers."

Naruto's smart…really smart. I didn't really expect him to catch on so quickly. But he did. I smiled and nodded.

"Actually there are four of us. Uchiha Shushi makes the fourth and he's at home sleep." Itachi said and Naruto blinked, most likely not expecting him to speak.

"He talks…" Naruto said shocked and Kisame laughed. "Sorry…" He said immediately apologizing for his comment.

"He insults Itachi then apologizes. No fun." Kisame said and Naruto glanced at him.

"And this coming from a brick wall that looks like a fish." Naruto said and Kisame growled at him. Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly, making a select few swoon at him.

"Why you little brat?" Kisame growled and Naruto pretended to shake at the murderous chakra rolling off the shark-nin.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Naruto pretended even more by letting Kisame believe he was truly scared. I smirked as Kisame gave a victorious smirk. I nearly laughed as it faded at the killing intent in the room. "Like I'm really scared of a dumb fish. Don't make me laugh." Naruto said deadpanned and Kisame shrunk at the glare sent at him.

No one but me knew that Naruto could actually get mean. He's powerful and that's no lie. And when he's angry it even scares me. And that's not easy to do.

"Otōto…I think you've scared him enough." I said slightly scared myself. "Besides I won't make you ramen if you be mean."

Naruto grunted and folded his arms over his chest and glared ahead at Itachi. And poor Itachi didn't like the glare on him and shift closer to me so Naruto was glaring at the wall instead.

"Nee-chan, I'm ready to leave. Fish-face ruined my mood." Naruto said and I looked at him.

"In a few…I have a few things to discuss with them."

"Fine…I'll go use Kyuubi as a punching bag. Tap me when you finish." He said then had a dazed look on his face.

I sighed and shook my head; Kyuubi was going to be upset.

"Don't ask. They've had a bonding thing since he was little. They're best friends. Back to why I'm here."

"Orochimaru's making a move to attack the village." Madara said and I sighed.

"I say three months before he sets the plan into motion. Most likely to try a recruit Sasuke again and gather some allies." Pein said with a slight yawn. I nodded and pull out my phone to call Tsunade. "It's might be even longer than three months."

"Where the hell are you?" I pull the phone from my ear and sigh.

"At the hospital…" I lied and held back my laughter. "I wasn't feeling well and haven't for a few days now so I went and Naruto wanted to go with me." I said and breath hitched at probably knowing what I was about to say. Considering she was a doctor. "I just found out that I'm pregnant."

"…" I smiled at the silence on the other side of the phone. "Who's the father?"

"Kami…" I said and waited a few seconds before continuing. "I just had my fun for the day. You truly believe I'm going to do something that stupid. You need to be punched in the head for even believing that." I said and pulled the phone from my ear again as she threw loud curses and threats through the phone will the occupants of the room laughed to themselves.

Half of them believed me and we're going to kill whoever it was that touched me. I sigh and roll my eyes as the curses kept coming.

"Baa-chan…" I whine and the cursing ceased because I never whined unless it was something serious. "Hebi-san is planning an attack in three months and he plans to try and recruit Sasuke again. And most likely gain more allies. Pein says Hebi-san might take longer because he wants his plan to be flawless."

Tsunade sighs and says that we'll discuss it later. I hang up and sigh. We continue to talk as we ordered food and I knew Naruto wasn't hungry. Deidara finally woke up after Sasori did something to him. Most likely grabbed him and started toying with his manhood.


End file.
